WJJS-FM
WJJS-FM (104.9 MHz) is a radio station in the Roanoke/Lynchburg media market. It's licensed to Roanoke, Virginia serving the Roanoke Valley. It's transmitter is located atop Tinker Mountain in Roanoke, Virginia. It is also broadcast on WJJX-FM (102.7 MHz) Licensed to Appomattox, Virginia. WJJX's transmitter is located on Round Mountain in Madison Heights, Virginia. The stations are owned by iHeartMedia and brand themselves as "104.9 & 102.7 JJS" with a Contemporary Hit Radio format with a more rhythmic directions. It mainly competes with far more powerful CHR station WXLK 92.3 MHz. Technical Information WJJS-FM Broadcast Station Class: C2 Effective Radiated Power: 14,500 Watts Transmitter Height Above Average Terrain: 282 Meters (925 feet) Transmitter Height Above Ground Level: 24 Meters (79 feet) Transmitter Height Above Sea Level: 699 Meters (2,203 feet) bitch HD Radio: Yes WJJX-FM Broadcast Station Class: B Effective Radiated Power: 22,000 Watts Transmitter Height Above Average Terrain: 227 meters (745 feet) Transmitter Height Above Ground Level: 85 meters (279 feet) 10Transmitter Height Above Sea Level: 439 meters (1440 feet) HD Radio: No HD Radio Operations It's not known exactly when WJJS-FM began HD Radio operations, but it was probably sometime around either 2009 or 2010. WJJS-HD2 has gone through a few different format changes. The subcarrier first carried a Smooth Jazz format from The Smooth Jazz Network. That was dropped sometime in 2013 or 2014 for Rock The Cut Radio Edge from SuperCuts, a CHR/New CHR hybrid format on iHeartRadio. It was renamed SuperCuts Hits in 2015 and was probably dropped from WJJS-HD2 at the same time. It later continued with an automated CHR format without commercials. Later that year, it was replaced by some sort of variety format, presumably programmed locally. It mixes in some Christmas music around Christmas time. In mid July 2016, WJJS-HD2 did go silent for a very short period of time. It later returned with a commercial-free CHR format. Around the same time WSNV flipped from Classic Hits to Hot AC, WJJS-HD2 started simulcasting WROV-HD2's Alternative Rock format. WJJX does not broadcast in HD Radio as of yet. DJ Schedule Weekdays 12a-5a: David "Deuce" Jacobson (Syndicated from KPTT-FM Denver, Colorado) 5a-10a: Elvis Duran Morning Show (syndicated from WHTZ-FM Newark, New Jersey/New York, New York) 10a-2p: Ryan Seacrest (syndicated, presumably from KIIS-FM Los Angeles, California) 2p-7p: Jack Spade 7p-12a: Nicky Saturdays 12a-6a: None 6a-10a: Elvis Duran Morning Show (syndicated from WHTZ-FM Newark, New Jersey/New York, New York) 10a-3p: Kristina Kage (Syndicated from multiple stations in Chicago, IL) 3p-7p: Jack Spade 7p-12a: Saturday Night Online (produced by Superadio Networks) Sundays 12a-8a: None 8a-12p: Ryan Seacrest (syndicated, presumably from KIIS-FM Los Angeles, California) 12p-3p: Kristina Kage (Syndicated from multiple stations in Chicago, IL) 3p-5p:Nicky 5p-7p: On Air Romeo (syndicated) 7p-12a: Club Kaine (syndicated) Frequency Swap In 2007, WJJS-FM (then on 106.1) swapped frequencies with then-WZBL (then on 104.9) and satellite WJJX (then on 101.7) swapped frequencies with WSNZ (then on 102.7) resulting in WJJS/WJJX's then CHR format moving to 104.9 in Roanoke and 102.7 in Appomattox, where they remain today, as well as WZBL's then-Classic Country format moving to 106.1 in Vinton where it remained until 2009 when it flipped to it's current Adult HIts format, and WSNZ's-then simulcast of WSNV's Light AC format (which later changed to Oldies and Classic Hits format, and now just Classic hits) to 101.7 in Lynchburg where it remained until 2011 when it started simulcasting WSFF's adult hits format, which remains today. Call sign and format history WJJS-FM WLUB (1992): Unknown WVRV (1992-1993): Oldies WRDJ (1993-2001): Oldies(?) WMGR (2001-2005): Hot AC WZBL (2005-2007): Classic Country WJJS (2007-present): Rhythmic CHR (2007-2012), CHR (2012-present) WJJX WZST (1989-1992): unknown WVLR (1992-1993): Oldies WLDJ (1993-2001): Oldies (?) WMJA (2001-2005): Hot AC WSNZ (2005-2007): Light AC WJJX (2007-present): Rhythmic CHR (2007-2012), CHR (2012-present) Other Stations with the WJJS call sign The WJJS calls originally belonged to an AM station on 1320 in Lynchburg, Virginia from 1986-1992. It might have held an Urban format during that time. The station is now WVGM with ESPN radio programming. Those calls were transferred to 101.7 (now WSNZ), still in Lynchburg. They used the calls from 1992-1994 when they were transferred to 106.1 in Vinton and now 104.9 in Roanoke where they still remain in use on that frequency today. Other Stuff Website: http://www.wjjs.com